Inappropriate
by Krysana
Summary: Yaoi, Ken x Aya, Ken being inappropriate in the Koneko in the middle of the afternoon rush, [Oneshot, Complete]


Inappropriate  
A Weiss Kreuz fanfiction  
By Krysana

For Celeste1, who gave me the awesome suggestion of wanting Ken to pounce on Aya in the Koneko during the middle of the afternoon rush! I love writing inappropriate!Ken.

This version has been slightly edited - full version on my livejournal.

-------------------------------------------

The doorbell for the Koneko flower shop tinkled as the door opened.

'Shit. Another customer?!' thought Ken irritably, though when he opened his mouth to speak, the traditional welcome "Irrashaimase!" came out instead.

The schoolgirl squeezed around the other girls and bounced over to her group of friends. "Who's here today?"

"Everyone's here today!"

"What? All four of them?"

"Yes!"

Ken squirmed as the sound of fangirl squealing was heard.

"Omi-kun's so cute! And so hardworking! Ah! What an adorable shirt he's wearing!"

"No. Yohji-san's the best! He's tied up his hair today! He's so cool!"

"Ken-san's my favourite! He's so good at soccer!"

"Nah! Aya-san's the coolest! Hold on. I can only see three of them! Where's Aya-san?"

Ken blinked, as he overheard the loud wailed comment. Aya was working. He'd seen the redhead, less than five minutes ago. Right after said redhead had goosed him on the way to the register.

Ken had had to bite his lip to stop from yelping. He should have known that pinching Aya's butt, while no one was looking, was not a good idea. And he'd done it three times during the day too.

It was all Aya's fault really – he was just too irresistible. Sometimes when Aya bent down to pick up something, Ken had to hide behind the register for a while.

So where was Aya? Ken located Omi next to the potted plants and Yohji was wrapping some flowers for a customer. However, Aya was nowhere to be seen.

"Ken-san! Are you busy at the moment?"

"Ken-san! Can you help me pick some flowers?"

"Oi Ken! Where's Aya?" Yohji's voice interrupted the girls pestering for Ken's attention.

"Dunno." Ken shrugged. He didn't keep tabs on the guy, for cryin' out loud. Just 'cause he slept with the guy, didn't mean he knew where the redhead was all the time. He scowled at Yohji.

Yohji merely grinned back unconcernedly. "Well, can you go see if that slacker has finished the arrangements? The pile of orders is by the register."

Ken sighed in annoyance. "Why can't you do it?"

Even from a distance, Ken could see the mischievous glint in Yohji's eyes. "But Kenken, I'm busy with all these lovely ladies here. Unless you want to help them instead..."

"I'll check the orders." Ken made a hasty retreat to the register. Anything to get away from those girls. They were like leeches, dammit. The disappointed girls moved away to surround the other two florists and Ken was left in peace. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He picked up the stack of orders and sat down at the back table to sort through them. Completed arrangements were marked in Aya's neat script. Ken made a small pile of the incomplete orders.

As he was finishing, the loud thump of a falling pot, immediately followed by a wailing schoolgirl, startled Ken. His arm bumped the table and the pile of orders fell on the floor.

Ken swore under his breath and got down on his knees to pick them up.

He pulled at the hem of the tablecloth, which was almost touching the floor. 'Funny,' he thought, 'I could almost hide under this table here.'

"Aya-san! Konnichiwa!"

"Aya-san, you look so handsome today!"

The excited shouts alerted Ken to the fact that Aya had reappeared in the store.

"What's going on here? And where's Ken?" Aya asked.

Ken smiled. He liked the way his name sounded in Aya's deep voice.

"Omi's got that situation all under control. Ken was supposed to be checking the orders. Maybe he's out the back? Oi, you guys playing tag or something? We're all supposed to be working now!" Yohji mock yelled at Aya.

Ken thought for a split second then dived under the table, pulling the tablecloth back hastily into position. Aya would be coming over to check the orders. And when he did, Ken was gonna jump out and scare the heck out of him. Ken smirked at the thought.

Aya's brown shoes appeared next to the table. Ken could hear the sounds of Aya picking up the piles of orders.

"Dammit Ken. It's the busiest time of the day, where are you?" Aya muttered under his breath.

Ken braced himself to spring out, but before he could, Aya moved away and Ken pouted in disappointment.

Ken sat down under the table. The busy sounds of the shop were dampened by the cloth draping over the table. Ken stretched his neck, and was just about to make a move to get out and get back to work, when Aya's shoes reappeared.

"That baka's not out the back and these orders are all messed up." Aya sounded annoyed.

Ken winced as he imagined the disorganised pile of paper that he'd shoved back onto the table. Better admit to it now. He got onto his knees ready to crawl out and was just reaching for the edge of the tablecloth, when Aya pulled out a chair and sat down.

Ken blinked for a moment as he was suddenly faced with the bottom half of Aya. An apron-less bottom half of Aya. It certainly was Ken's lucky day. Ken felt the beginning of an evil smile pulling at his lips.

Ken shuffled over, keeping clear of Aya's feet, and began to edge the tablecloth up so it was pooling in Aya's lap.

"Ken. What are you doing under the table?"

Ken gave a start of surprise, nearly banging his head on the table. "What? How'd you know?" It felt a bit strange, talking to Aya's legs.

"You're not in the shop, not in the back room, and not in the kitchen since I just came from there. And tablecloths don't move by themselves."

"So... I could be in the bathroom."

"I passed that on the way back and you weren't in there either. Now what are you doing under the table? Shouldn't you be working?" Aya didn't sound very happy.

"I was checking the orders, but then I dropped them by accident, and then I got this idea that it would be fun to jump out and scare whoever came over here next."

"That's not funny, Ken. Now get out and get back to work."

"You're no fun, Aya." Ken reached out to stroke leisurely up Aya's thigh. "I don't wanna go back to work yet. I've just thought of something else better to do."

"Ken, get out of there..." Aya's voice broke off as Ken's warm hands stroked a path up his inner thighs.

"Shhh. We don't want anyone to hear us, right?" Ken's muffled voice became suddenly clearer and Aya realised belatedly that Ken was now sitting in between his legs.

"Ken..." Aya glanced around the store. It was nearly full of customers. Admittedly, most of them were schoolgirls who weren't going to buy anything anyway... but still.

"Don't worry so much, Aya! Just relax and enjoy this..."

Ken was already undoing the button of Aya's jeans and Aya nearly gasped as strong fingers slid into the space.

"You're so hard already..." Ken's voice sounded slightly amused, astonished and aroused all at once.

Aya slouched lower in his seat as Ken's fingers worked down his zipper and pulled open a gap in his briefs. Aya was almost shivering in anticipation as he felt the air on his suddenly exposed flesh, and then Ken's warm hand was wrapped around him and Aya had to bite down on his lip.

"Ano... Aya-san..."

Aya looked up to see a group of schoolgirls approaching him.

"I'm busy at the moment," Aya said, waving a hand at the pile of papers on the table. Ken's hand was moving rhythmically, bringing Aya a little bit closer to the peak with each stroke. He struggled to calm his breathing. He hoped that the girls didn't notice the slight break in his voice when he had spoken. Damn Ken and his penchant for breaking Aya's control in the weirdest places.

"What are you doing?" one of the braver girls asked.

"Work." Aya's answer was brief. He made a show of reading the order that was in his right hand. If the girls had asked him what he'd just read, they would've been shocked that Aya couldn't remember a single word on the paper.

There was a brief pause as the girls realised that they couldn't get Aya's attention.

"Oh. Can you help us when you're finished?" The girls pouted prettily in unison.

Aya nodded and the girls moved away.

"When you're finished, huh?" Ken's husky whisper drifted out from between Aya's legs. "I'd better get to work then."

Ken's hand withdrew and Aya's heated body mourned the loss. But then Ken's tongue and mouth were enclosing around him. The heat and warmth were almost too much on his sensitive flesh and Aya barely suppressed his involuntary moan.

Aya wanted to close his eyes, but he didn't dare. My god, Ken certainly was good with his mouth. He put his left hand under the table, reaching out and finding Ken's face, stroking down one lean cheek. As he did, Ken's pace quickened and Aya's hand fell away.

"Ano... Aya-san?" Sakura's soft voice penetrated Aya's consciousness.

Aya nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't trust his voice to work properly at the moment. Not while Ken's lips were driving him crazy, little by little.

"Are you feeling okay, Aya-san? Your face... you look like you're in pain!"

Aya almost laughed at the question. Now that Ken had heard Sakura's voice, he'd started increasing the rhythm of his strokes. And he'd started using his teeth. Aya was going to kill his lover later. Ken knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Aya would have to get rid of Sakura. And fast.

"I'm fine. I just need to finish this." Aya's tone indicated a dismissal.

"Are you sure? Why don't you ask Yohji-san to take over for you? You have a headache, right?" Sakura wasn't going to leave so easily.

"You're right, I do." Aya neglected to mention that Sakura was the headache. "But I need to finish this now, if you don't mind..." Aya indicated the papers.

"Can I help you?" Sakura's big eyes shone with eagerness.

"No." Aya knew he was being curt.

"Oh... okay then." Sakura turned big hurt-filled eyes on him, but Aya missed the full impact of them as he wasn't looking at her anymore. It was taking all of his concentration just to breathe normally.

Sakura finally left and Aya grunted as he heard Ken's soft laughter.

"In a hurry to get rid of her?"

"I'll get you for this later," Aya said through gritted teeth.

"Is that a promise?"

There were no more words exchanged as Ken reapplied himself to his task. Silken tongue and warm wet pressure, creating an unbearably pleasurable friction, driving Aya closer and closer to the edge.

Aya's hand reached out blindly under the table, nestling in Ken's hair, holding Ken still as his body reached release. He sagged in the chair, feeling like a piece of limp noodle.

After a few moments, he felt Ken gently pull his clothing back into position.

Aya stood up and headed towards the back room.

"Aya-kun! Are you finished yet?" Omi called out to him.

"Not yet." Aya opened the door. "Can you send Ken back here when he shows up?"

"Hai!"

"Hey, don't leave just me and the chibi here with all these customers!" Yohji yelled.

"I'm sure you'll manage." Aya walked out before Yohji could reply.

There was a small smile on his lips as Aya leaned against the bench. Ken was crazy, sex-mad and always wanted to have sex in the strangest places, but Aya just couldn't resist the combination of Ken's cheeky smile, blue eyes and zest for life. Ken made him feel alive again.

"I heard you wanted to see me." Ken closed the door behind him, an innocent look in his eyes.

"That's correct. Lock the door behind you." Aya's eyes narrowed at Ken's sudden smirk.

"Got something private to do?" Ken turned to lock the door. As he clicked the lock into place, Aya's body pressed him against the door.

"At least, I have some sense of propriety. You pick the most inappropriate places." Aya bent his head to kiss a path down Ken's neck.

"But you love me for it, anyway."

Aya paused. He turned Ken around, so he could look into Ken's expressive eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

- Owari -

Hmmm... Let me know what you think, ok?


End file.
